dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Chantry
The Chantry of Andraste The major religious group in Ferelden and other parts of Thedas. It’s based on the Chant of Light, a series of teachings written by Andraste, the prophet of the Maker, and was founded by Kordillus Drakon, the first emperor of Orlais. Its followers are known as Andrastian or Andrastians. "Chantric" is also an acceptable adjective to refer to something or someone that is of the Chantry religion. The view of the Chantry on non-humans is that they need saving -- they have turned even further from the Maker's grace than humanity has. Elves were, and in some cases still are, pagan and dwarves do not worship any gods at all. The Chantry's goal is to spread the Chant of Light to all four corners of the world, that includes non-humans as well. While the actual priesthood of the Chantry is made up entirely of females, men are allowed into affiliated groups like the Templars and other non-ordained positions. The leader of the Chantry is the Divine who resides in the Grand Cathedral, located in the capital of Orlais. The Chantry also has Grand Clerics, whose position is similar to bishops. The head of the Chantry in Ferelden is a Grand Cleric. The Chantry calendar is used everywhere in Thedas, save for the Imperium, and is the source of the Ages the game is named after. It was an Orlesian emperor who made the Chantry into an organized religion. Before that, those who believed in Andraste's message were scattered throughout Thedas. The funeral rites of the Chantry involve cremation. As Andraste's body was burned, and her spirit ascended to stand by the Throne of the Maker, so too will that of her followers. When not capitalized, 'chantry' refers to a building in which worship takes place. History During the Towers Age there was debate in the Chantry over whether Andraste was truly divine. It was largely the Imperial Chantry's belief that she was not divine that led to the schism in the Chantry and the eventual founding of the Imperial Chantry as a separate religion. Chantries in Ferelden Chantries are present in almost every village, town and city and some will also maintain a Chanter's Board. They also maintain a presence within larger organisations' buildings such as the Circle of Magi and Fort Drakon. A list of known chantries: *Lothering *Denerim Market District *City of Amaranthine *Redcliffe Village *Haven *Orzammar(The Chant In The Deeps) Trivia The Chantry seems to be based on the Christian faith, since they have similar histories: both were founded by one who was betrayed and executed. The followers of both believe in one almighty God, both were persecuted early until the faith was adopted by a major nation, both have a natural and almost necessary skepticism towards ideals that contradict their teachings, and both are based on faith. The reason for the schism between the Imperial Chantry and the rest of the Chantry bears similarity to theological debates about the nature of Jesus in the early history of Christianity; the schism itself appears to be inspired by the split between the Roman Catholic Church and the Eastern Orthodox Church, as the Tevinter Imperium represents Byzantium (the Orthodox) and the southern states of the Chantry represent the western states (France, England) who became Catholics. Codex Entries Codex Entry: The History of the Chantry, Chapter 1 Codex Entry: The History of the Chantry, Chapter 2 Codex Entry: The History of the Chantry, Chapter 3 Codex Entry: The History of the Chantry, Chapter 4 Category:Chantry Category:Lore